The Only One Piece I Need Is You, Baby
by kfc4lyf
Summary: Zoro is exercising as expected, however things turn out differently than his usual workouts when Robin approaches him in the midst of exercising. Things escalates into smut from there. zoroxrobin, zoro/robin, zorobin. WARNINGS: CRACK, LEMONS, PWP, HORRENDOUS GRAMMAR.


**A/N: This is a collaboration fic written by my friend and I for another friend's birthday xD We apologize if we got Zoro and Robin's personality wrong because we know nothing about them nor One Piece. We also have never written fanfiction b4, nonetheless a lemon. This is our first fanfic. It's just that our friend is a shipper and loves One Piece and we love to joke around about lemons a lot so we wrote this fic for her. We wrote this in less than 3 hours so please bear with us if it's really low in quality. And also a reminder that this is a CRACK and LEMON fic so don't be surprised when the beginning starts off normal and shit starts getting trippy xD We decided to upload this fic to FF because we wanted to make others laugh, not just our friend. All things aside, we hope you guys enjoy this fic ^^**

It's a nice and sunny afternoon out on the sea, with the occasional seagulls flying around and with a few clouds floating around leisurely in the sky. Having finished her daily tasks, Robin decides to go look for Zoro. She figures that Zoro is in the gym, again, so she starts walking towards the gym. After all, where else could he be? _He sure loves working out, lifting weights, and all that, _Robin thinks, smiling to herself.

She reaches the gym and walks inside to see Zoro doing a set of push-ups.

"Hey Robin… what's up?" he says with a hoarse voice before asking: "Robin, I actually really, really need some water**, **can you go get some for me please" he says as his eyes form two adorable half-moon crescents as he smiles endearingly.

"Sure, Zoro, take it easy, I'll be right back," she says while walking outside again.

She walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sanji approaches her as she walks into the kitchen and says, "Getting a glass of water for your beloved Zoro?"

Robin stares at him in disbelief for a second before returning back to normal and giving him a knowing smile.

"Have fun, you two lovebirds." Sanji says with a wink as Robin walks outside the kitchen and starts making her way back to the gym.

As soon as she leaves the kitchen, a blush creeps onto her face. _What the heck, _she thinks to herself. _Am I REALLY that easy to figure out? _

She grumbles to herself before taking a deep breath as she enters the gym again. However upon entering, she realizes that Zoro is asleep, with his back against the wall.

_Wait, what? How could he have fallen asleep that fast? I was only gone for like 3 minutes… _she thinks to herself, as she sets the glass of water down on the floor and sits down next to his sleeping form.

She glances at his sleeping face, and is somehow reminded of all those times where he jumped in to save her from being hurt. Though they had a rough start, as time went on, they actually started to become...friends. Like that time when Zoro caught her when she was almost killed by Enel, and he had started kicking Enel's butt for having attacked her. Not only that, but later on, he was also the first one to help her when she was being threatened by Aokiji… and he protected her from Hyouzou, saying that he would fight in her place. He was the one who won the key that saved her from Enies Lobby. She doesn't know how she will be able to repay him for all the times he came to her aid.

She smiles, filled with a sudden warmth and decides togive him a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as her lips leave his cheek though, a face-splitting grin appears on his face.

_DON'T TELL ME- _

He opens his eyes almost immediately, confirming her suspicion. Extremely embarrassed, she gets up at the speed of light and is about to run off, but Zoro's hand grabs her arm before she can do so, pulling her back and making her fall right into him.

"Uh, hi Zoro hahhahahahah… I didnt know you were awake...?" she stammers out, while cringing at her inability to come up with a good excuse to leave: "Zoro hey let me go, I uh, really need to go to… sleep, yeah…"

Zoro just smirks and replies with: "I think the more important question is... what are YOU doing, Robin? Or should i say… what WERE you just doing... ;)"

Caught in the act, Robin attempts to explain, to no avail.

"OH uh that, uh, i just uh, i-" she stumbles over her words, not knowing how to answer his question, and not wanting to, since she couldn't quite explain her actions herself.

"well i wouldn't mind continuing from where u left off, except not on the cheek...so STFU AND LEMME KISS U ON DA LIPS BISH" he says b4 she gets a chance to say moar.

when their lips touch, robin is so shocked that she actually ends up kssing him back!11!

_holy shieeeet he's such a good kisser omfg i cant i cant i caNT DAYUM BOI, _is all robin manages to process somewhere in her befuddled mind.

"ZORO IF I KNEW U WERE A GOOD KISSER I WOULD HAVE KISSED U SOONER Y DIDNT U TELL MEEEEEEE," she stops the kiss for a moment to say.

"shh its ok bby i wanted 2 surprise u ofc," he replies as he winks flirtatiously at her.

They kiss so fervently that the atmosphere around them was so suffocating and hawt that dey shed the offending materials that prevent skin 2 skin contact. As der cloths lay round dem and dey disconect da kis with saliva string connectin der once touching lips, Zoro looked Robin right in the eye and wispered seductively,

"Bae I can make ur bed rock ;););););)" and he adds a smoulder and an eyebrow wiggle 4 da emphasis.

Robin, deply touched by da overwhekming display of affection and lurve from Zoro, breaks down and cries,

"Omg i need u so much rite now u dun 3v3n noe!11!"

Her bare b00bs lay in da open 4 Zoro 2 stare at and ogle as he gr0pes her juicy milk jugs and puts his mouth on her nipp0. With his oder hand, he utilized h1s f1ng3rs and twists her oder nipp0 until she lets out a bl00dqurlin screm,

"OMG U SMEXY BEAST I NEED U S0 BAD TAKE ME"

"UR WISH IS MAH COMMAND IM GENIE 4 U QURL. UR B00TY IS 2 FIIINEE 4 ME 2 DENY IT" Zoro sais as he taiks a handfo of dat a$$ ands squeezes it liek hes milking a cow.

Zoro, gettin real tired of just 4play decided 2 take thangs 2 another lvl. He scream and shouts,

"CMON BBY RID RIDE DIS PIRATE SHIP!"

As he let it all out, little did he noe tht Robin was planning 2 do the exact same that he told her 2 do :OO

Robin lets out a sexy "asdfjkla;sdfjk;l" as she rubs her pussycat doll on his growing pole. As she hovers on top of his d, Zoro is suddenly hit wit a revelation.

He sed, " U NOE, I DUN NEED TO FIND ANY OTHER TREASURE CUZ THE ONLY TREASURE ONE PIECE I NEED IS THT HAWT PU$$YCAT" as he guides his d into her bby h0le.

R0b1n, deeply touched and f1lled with da d and lurve 4 her kouhai, shouts,

"HOLY SHIET UR D IS SO HARD AND B1G"

Dey den frick frack back and forth, screaming profanities at each other until white stuff comes out and theyre all wet and sticky. As they both lay basking in the aftermath of s3x, all the other members of the pirate crew barge into the gym and gasps with h0rr0r.

As the seconds tick into minutes, the first one to speak out was Luffy. After a moment's hesitation, he sed,

"LETS FORM A HAREM!1!"

AND THEY ALL FRICK FRACKED UNTIL THEY 4GOT THEIR QUEST 2 FIND DA ONE PIECE.

Le fin


End file.
